


Nightmare

by ChineseCabbage



Series: Begin Again [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Contain spoiler for episode 49, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Series, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/ChineseCabbage
Summary: Everytime it happened, Ryuuga helplessly thought how it probably would be better if they still had Misora …. He was a misfit for this; holding and patting a scared Sento back to sleep. Maybe he didn’t do it right. Maybe if someone did it better, Sento’s nightmare won’t ever come back.





	Nightmare

_Gosh, it’s fucking hot._

—Was Ryuuga’s first thought as he woke up in the middle of summer night. The moonlight shone through the window. The air in the bedroom is humidly hot with their air-conditioner broke this morning, plus the extra heat from a human body lying next to him—Sento.

The genius scientist was still sleeping soundly, despite Ryuuga knew he felt as uncomfortable as him. In this kind of situation, sharing a medium-sized bed for two grown men seemed like a bad idea. Sento had voiced his protest since the first time their bed arrived in their tiny rented apartment.

_“If I know you would order just one bed, I’ll do the shopping on my own,” –was what Sento said._

_“We don’t have enough money to buy two new beds, just be patient for a few months and get over it,” Banjou just shrugged._

_“We can buy two from thrift store.”_

_Banjou scrunched his nose, “I don’t want to use someone else’s bed—”_

_“’Ex’-bed,” corrected Sento._

_“Well, it’s still used by someone else. What if they once hide a body beneath it? What if someone was murdered on top of it?”_

_“You’re clearly faking excuses, Banjou.”_

Ryuuga sighed quietly, but the sound was still loud enough in the silence room. Sento was actually right; he was just looking for excuses to cover up his real intention. And despite Ryuuga had sworn himself that he won’t lie to Sento anymore, he had too for this one. Because—

Sento twitched in his sleep, and Ryuuga started to wary. He readied himself … it could happen in any minutes now—

“ _BANJOU_!”

Sento cried out. He woke up with eyes running wild, searching—

“BANJOU!”

He called again, more frantic than before, and Ryuuga immediately hold the struggling Sento tightly, “shh, it’s okay, Sento. I’m here. I’m here ….”

Sento didn’t _feel_ it yet, Ryuuga understood it right away. His eyes were still unfocused. Sento might be awake, but his mind wasn’t; trapped inside his nightmare still. Ryuuga didn’t know what kind of nightmare Sento had almost every night, but he could guess somehow. Especially when Sento started to whimper to his shoulder.

“D-don’t go … please, Banjou. Don’t go—”

Having been with Sento through the end of the world, he knew Sento wasn’t the type to talk about his feelings freely. He always looked fine and talked fine and still acted like the cocky genius he was as far as Ryuuga knew. Continuously joking he should act like he didn’t knew Ryuuga when they met again in this world because he wanted to know what kind of face Ryuuga would make.

But Ryuuga remembered the story of how Sento woke up alone without memories in their previous world; not knowing who he was and where he came from. And Ryuuga reflected to his own first day in this new world they created—the _fortunately_ short phase when he didn’t find Sento yet at the fountain; the fact that he was alone, knowing everyone but none remembered him back. The fact that there was another _him_ living in this world … The fact that his existence isn’t belong in this world … The fact that there also might be no person named _Kiryuu Sento_ existed _… the fact that he was alone in this entire universe …._

For a brief moment, Ryuuga was scared.

“I’m not going,” answered Ryuuga quietly, almost like a whisper, his hand never ceased to stop rubbing Sento’s trembling back, _he never stopped feeling grateful that he found Sento in the fountain_.... “I’m here. I’ll stay, I’m not going anywhere.”

_Sento, my face would probably look like you right now, if you don’t remember me …._

Ryuuga had lost count how many times it happened. Although it had become less frequent, it still scared him out. And everytime it happened, Ryuuga helplessly thought how it would probably better if they still had Misora … or Kazumi, or Sawa, or even Gentoku— _the Misora, Kazumi, Sawa, and Gentoku that they knew._ He was never been the one to take the role of caring and comforting. Ryuuga kicked the shit out of people—his role supposed to be on the frontline, protecting Sento, _protecting his friends_. He was a misfit for this; holding and patting a scared Sento back to sleep. Maybe he didn’t do it right. Maybe if someone did it better, Sento’s nightmare won’t ever come back.

“… P-please stay, B-Banjou … _please_ ….”

“Hell yeah I will. You’re hopeless without me,” Ryuuga cracked a laugh flatly, more like trying to convince his restless mind down than calming Sento, “I will stay, Sento. Get your shit together, man. Let’s just sleep, okay?”

The first nightmare happened right on their first night after arriving as two anomalies in the new world, and it took Ryuuga a few more nightmares until he learnt what he should do to calm Sento down.

Sento was still trembling when he pulled him back to his pillow.

“Feel it right? I’m here … I’m here ….”

Sento’s fingers clutched tightly to his own, and Ryuuga never stopped patting his back until Sento let go off his hand on his own. And then, Ryuuga was assurd he was back to sleep, finally.

Ryuuga sighed. The heat had become unbearable at this point but he could care less about how sweaty him and Sento right now.

The next morning, he thought, as usual, Sento wouldn’t remember a thing from what happen the night before. Cooking Sento’s favorite food definitely would be a good idea. While thinking what he should make for tomorrow’s breakfast, Ryuuga too, fell asleep.


End file.
